1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bio-nanotechnology and, particularly, to a method of synthesizing Adansonia digitata non-metal nanoparticles for use as anti-cancer and anti-microbial agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adansonia digitata plant belongs to the family Malvaceae, which is a large tree indigenous to Africa but is also found in many other countries. Adansonia digitata is commonly known as the baobab tree. Traditionally, the baobab fruit pulp is dissolved in water or milk and is used as a drink or sauce for food in Africa. The baobab fruit pulp and powdered seeds are used for the treatment of diarrhea and dysentery in India. The high content of Vitamin C in the fruit pulp is recommended for pregnant women. In recent times, scientists have demonstrated different activities of the pulp, including hepatoprotective, antimicrobial, antiviral, antioxidant, antidiarrheal, hypoglycemic, anti-inflammatory, and antioxidant activities.
Thus, a method of producing nanoparticles of Adansonia digitata and carrier encapsulated Adansonia digitata nanoparticles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.